


Da nich' für, Boerne

by KFHC



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFHC/pseuds/KFHC
Summary: Boerne hat sich da mal wieder in eine Situation gebracht ... Und Thiel muss es mit ihm gemeinsam ausbaden.Ein paar private Gespräche werden geführt, ein paar Nerven werden strapaziert und Boerne ist müde ... schrecklich müde.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Kudos: 19





	Da nich' für, Boerne

**Author's Note:**

> Trotz diverser, andersklingender Andeutungen im Text ist das hier kein Slash ... jedenfalls nicht mehr, als der echte Tatort selbst. :P

Thiel zog Boerne aus dem Beifahrersitz. "Jetzt kommen Sie schon, machen Sie sich nicht schwerer als Sie sind."

"Das hier ist immer noch mein Auto", konterte Boerne pikiert. "Ich steige aus, wenn es mir passt."

"Es ist November, es ist kalt ..."

"Hier drinnen nicht."

"Noch nicht."

Boerne schien über diesen Einwand ernsthaft nachdenken zu müssen. Immerhin kam er aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass Thiel wohl Recht hatte, denn er wehrte sich jetzt nicht mehr gegen Thiel, der ihn zum Haus und die Stiegen hinauf zog.

"So", sagte Thiel, als würde das mindestens die halbe Welt erklären, und lehnte Boerne gegen den Türrahmen. "Schaffen Sie's, selber aufzuschließen, oder muss ich?"

Boerne schaffte es im dritten Anlauf, seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche zu holen, hielt ihn dann aber mit geschlossenen Augen Thiel hin.

"Na toll", murmelte Thiel. "Schlafen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht ein, Professor, hören Sie?" Der Arzt, der Boerne untersucht hatte, hatte ihn davor gewarnt, Boerne einschlafen zu lassen. _"Wir haben keine Ahnung, was alles in seinem System kursiert. Wenn Sie sich schon mal gefragt haben, wann die meisten an einem Medikamentenmix wie diesem sterben ... im Schlaf."_

Die Warnung geisterte immer noch in Thiels Kopf herum und sie machte ihm ganz schön Angst. Hätte Boerne sich mal nicht so vehement gegen eine stationäre Aufnahme in der Klinik gewehrt. Aber der musste ja mal wieder stur sein. Blöder Hammel.

Thiel schloss die Tür auf, lotste Boerne nach drinnen, warf den Schlüssel auf die Kommode und kickte die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.

"Ich bin müde, Thiel."

"Das seh ich, aber schlafen is' nich', klar?"

"Aber ich bin so müde." Boerne fand etwas Energie in sich, wand sich aus Thiels Griff und steuerte sein Schlafzimmer an.

"Schlafen is' nich', hab ich gesagt!" Thiel packte Boerne am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich in die Küche. "Jetzt gibt's erst mal was zu trinken."

Sofort hellte sich Boernes Miene etwas auf. "Ich hab noch eine angebrochene Flasche Roten im Kühlschrank. Soll man ja nicht kalt trinken, aber ..."

"Wasser", stellte Thiel klar. Alkohol hätte er Boerne jetzt sowieso nicht gegeben, aber auch an seiner ursprünglichen Idee, ihn mit Kaffee abzufüllen, kamen ihm jetzt Zweifel. Koffein war ja irgendwie auch eine Droge und könnte mit einer oder mehr Substanzen interagieren, die Boerne intus hatte. Echt mal, wenn Boerne wieder auf dem Damm war, würde er diese Scheißer, die ihm das angetan hatten, finden und auf Maikäfergröße zusammenstauchen. Eine Gruppe - möglicherweise Medizin- oder Pharmaziestudenten - machten sich neuerdings einen Spaß daraus, unschuldige Bürger mit Medikamentencocktails abzufüllen und dann zuzusehen, was passierte.

Zwei Menschen waren bei diesem bescheuerten Spiel schon draufgegangen, drei weitere im Krankenhaus gelandet. Nur Boerne natürlich nicht, weil der bildete sich natürlich ein, dass er zu Hause besser aufgehoben war!

Wie er das überhaupt geschafft hatte, diesen Deppen in die Arme zu laufen, war ja auch noch so eine Sache. Aber vor morgen Früh würde Thiel darauf kaum eine brauchbare Antwort bekommen, weil im Moment war Boerne high wie ein Wetterballon.

* * *

Boerne nippte an seinem Wasser.

Thiel beobachtete ihn. Solange Boerne aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich bewegte, war alles gut. Solange konnte der Medikamentencocktail in seinem Blut keinen Kurzschluss im Gehirn auslösen, der den Atemreflex ausschaltete. Auf Dauer war Boerne mit Wasser aber sicher nicht zu beschäftigen.

"Haben Sie Karten da?"

"Was wollen Sie denn mit Karten?", fragte Boerne verwirrt. "Ich hab einen Atlas im Wohnzimmer, wenn Ihnen das weiterhilft, über dem Fernseher."

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. "Spielkarten, Boerne, Spielkarten."

"Ach so. Ja. In der Schublade unter dem Fernseher."

Thiel ging, sie zu holen. In den paar unbeobachteten Sekunden würde Boerne schon nicht das Zeitliche segnen. Als er zurückkam, hatte Boerne das Wasserglas von sich geschoben, die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gelegt.

"Geschlafen wird nicht!", brüllte Thiel.

Boerne schreckte hoch.

"Hier." Thiel knallte die Karten auf den Tisch. "Mischen."

"Sie haben manchmal einen Ton am Leib, Herr Thiel, da kann einem ja angst und bang werden."

"Ach, sag bloß. Sie haben Angst vor mir?"

Boerne schnaubte und sah ihn konsterniert an. "Ich doch nicht, aber Menschen mit zarteren Saiten als meinen ... Ich weiß ja, dass Sie's gar nicht so böse meinen wie Sie immer tun."

"Ja, ja. Mischen."

Boerne nahm die Karten in die Hand, mischte, verstreute dabei ein paar davon auf dem Boden, die Thiel wieder aufsammelte, was Boerne ziemlich amüsant fand, aber am Ende schafften sie es doch, einen gemischten und vollständigen Stapel Karten auf dem Tisch zwischen sich liegen zu haben.

"Und jetzt?" Boerne sah ihn planlos an.

"Jetzt spielen wir Krieg." Das war das einzige Kartenspiel, das er kannte, das man auch zu zweit spielen konnte. Früher hatte er das mit Lukas oft gespielt.

"Krieg?", fragte Boerne, immer noch planlos. "Braucht man dazu nicht wenigstens ein paar Kanonen, oder eine Landkarte oder ... Wie gesagt, ich hab einen Atlas im Wohnzimmer."

"Jeder bekommt die Hälfte der Karten als Stapel", begann Thiel unbeirrt zu erklären. "Jeder deckt eine Karte auf, die höhere Zahl gewinnt. Gewonnen hat, wer am Ende noch alle Karten in der Hand hat. Teilen Sie schon mal aus."

Boerne gehorchte.

"Wenn wir beide die gleiche Zahl oder die gleiche Farbe aufdecken, gibt es Krieg. Dann legen wir die Karten auf den Tisch, die nächste verdeckt darauf, und dann die nächste wieder offen."

"Und die höhere Karte gewinnt alles", schloss Boerne.

"Genau." Na bitte, ging doch. So hinüber war Boerne scheinbar doch nicht.

Eine Weile spielten sie so vor sich hin, mit laufendem Kommentar von Boerne und ein paar unverständlichen Theorien über Kartenspiele und die Entwicklung des Spiels über die Jahrhunderte.

Nach einer halben Stunde stellte Thiel das Radio an, in der Hoffnung, Boerne das Quatschen zu vermiesen ... oder es wenigstens etwas zu haben, auf das er sich stattdessen konzentrieren konnte. Für eine Weile funktionierte das sogar ... dass Boerne schwieg. Zu Popmusik fiel dem Schnösel offenbar nichts ein.

"Wissen Sie, was ich manchmal vermisse?", fragte Boerne nach zwanzig Minuten.

"Ne, was?", stieg Thiel darauf ein. Sich schweigend gegenüber zu sitzen war ja auch irgendwie blöd.

"Das."

Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, was Boerne damit meinen könnte, oder ob er in seinem Zustand überhaupt irgend etwas meinte, aber um halt irgendwas zu sagen, riet er: "Kartenspielen?"

"Nein. Ja. Also ... nein. Das Nicht-allein-Sein, das vermisse ich manchmal. Dass einfach wer da ist, verstehen Sie? Auch wenn gar nichts Aufregendes passiert ... oder überhaupt irgendwas passiert. So wie wir beide gerade, einfach hier sitzen und dieses blöde Kartenspiel spielen."

Sie deckten beide ein As auf, inzwischen waren sie beim dritten Durchlauf.

"Ich meine, das ist ja jetzt wirklich keine anspruchsvolle Beschäftigung", fuhr Boerne fort. "Aber es ist trotzdem schön. Irgendwie. Dass wir hier sitzen und spielen."

Thiel schluckte, räusperte sich, hatte keine Ahnung, was darauf antworten.

"Manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach, dass ich nicht alleine am Frühstückstisch sitze, oder am Abend vor dem Fernseher. Das war schön, wenn wir da gesessen sind, und wir haben uns was angeschaut, was ich eigentlich gar nicht mochte, aber sie hat's halt interessiert, und darum hab ich halt mitgeschaut." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat sich immer so Pseudo-Kultursendungen angeschaut, alles, was sie darin verzapfen, ist falsch, aber auch wirklich alles. Aber sie hat's halt gern geschaut, und dann habe ich halt ... ich bin dann halt daneben gesessen und hab diese Konzession gemacht."

Erst jetzt dämmerte es Thiel, dass Boerne gar nicht von ihm redete, sondern von igendeiner Frau ... seiner Ex, vermutlich.

"Und das ist doch auch ein Zeichen, dass man nicht alleine ist, nicht? Wenn man jemand anderem zuliebe etwas tut, das man sonst nicht täte, oder?"

"Ihre Frau?", vergewisserte sich Thiel. Boerne redete ja nie von ihr, dass er mal verheiratet gewesen war, wusste er ja auch nur, weil er sich damals über den Scheidungsanwalt aufgeregt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung, wieso ich sie überhaupt geheiratet habe." Boerne strich einen Stapel Karten ein. "Wir haben überhaupt nicht zusammengepasst."

"Wie war sie denn so?" So konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Boerne am Reden - und somit wach - halten und einen Blick in Boernes Vergangenheit bekommen.

Boerne musterte ihn. "'n bisschen wie Sie, nur mit mehr Sex-Appeal."

"Na hören Sie mal", schimpfte Thiel gutmütig, "haben Sie mich gerade unsexy genannt?"

"Hm, ich denke, für einen Mann sind Sie ganz okay, aber ..." Er lachte. "Ich will Sie ja nicht beleidigen, mein lieber Thiel, aber meiner Carolin können Sie nicht das Wasser reichen." Sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne. "Sie hatte ... also ..." Er redete nicht weiter.

"Hatte was, tolle Brüste?" Das war nichts, was er wirklich wissen wollte, aber er wollte, dass Boerne weiterredete.

"Auch", antwortete Boerne versonnen. "Aber es war mehr so das Gesamtpaket, verstehen Sie?"

Thiel dachte an Susanne. Hm, ja, er verstand.

"Manchmal vermisse ich das eben. Manchmal schalte ich durch die Kanäle, bis ich so eine blöde Sendung finde, und dann lass ich sie laufen. Und dann rede ich mir ein, dass sie nur schnell aufs Klo gegangen ist, oder in die Küche, um sich noch ein Wasser oder eine Tüte Chips zu holen."

Das rutschte hier sehr schnell in Tiefen ab, die Thiel niemals aus der Nähe sehen wollte.

"Vermissen Sie Ihre Frau denn nicht auch manchmal?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne, nicht speziell. Lukas fehlt mir, dass ich ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen kann, aber das ist ja nun auch nicht zu ändern." Er räusperte sich. Wenn Boerne sich so bloß machte vor ihm, hatte er ein bisschen mehr Ehrlichkeit verdient als das. "Aber ja, so grundsätzlich vermisse ich es schon, Gesellschaft von jemandem, mit dem man auf einer Stufe steht."

Boerne ließ seine Karten fallen und umrundete den Tisch, wo er Thiel schwer um den Hals fiel. "Sie haben mich", sagte er heiser. "Ich bin fast so gut wie eine Frau, also nicht körperlich, aber mit dem ganzen Rest. Ich kann ein bisschen Ihren Alltag teilen, und auf die Nerven gehen kann ich Ihnen auch. Ist Ihnen Susanne auch immer auf die Nerven gefallen?"

Thiel nickte, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit vermutlich genau andersherum gewesen war. "Dass Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen, können Sie aber mal laut sagen. Das können Sie sogar wesentlich besser als Susanne."

Boerne lachte. "Von wegen, wer hier wen nervt. Sie sind auch nicht gerade ohne, mein Lieber."

"Sie können mich dann übrigens wieder loslassen."

Boerne tat nichts dergleichen. "Ich bin müde. Darf ich endlich schlafen gehen?"

Thiel klopfte Boerne begütigend auf den Rücken. "Sie sind doch selber Arzt, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass das keine gute Idee ist." Aber vielleicht sollten sie es doch noch mit Kaffee versuchen. Thiel könnte langsam selbst einen gebrauchen. Es war zwar noch nicht mal Mitternacht, aber der Tag hatte früh angefangen, dann der Schreck, dass Boerne weg war, dann der Schreck, dass die kleinen Scheißer ihn erwischt hatten. Sie hätten Boerne töten können ... konnten sie theoretisch immer noch, wenn er Boerne einschlafen ließ, und der dann vergaß, wie das mit dem Atmen funktionierte.

Boerne ließ ihn endlich los, setzte sich auf die Tischkante. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Wie Sie gerade sagten, bin ich selbst Arzt." Er seufzte. "Aber es ist so schwer, ich fühl mich so schwer, alles ... alles ist so schwer. Ich will nicht mehr wach sein, ich bin so müde, dass es mir egal ist, ob ich wieder aufwache."

Thiel sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, dass der laut polternd quer durch die Küche flog und knallte Boerne eine. "So einen gequirlten Scheiß will ich nicht noch mal aus Ihrem Mund hören, ist das klar?!"

Boerne starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Machen ... nie ... niemand schlägt mich. Niemand darf das."

"Ist mir scheißegal! Ich will nichts davon hören, dass Sie sterben wollen, verstanden?"

"Ich will doch nicht sterben, Thiel, wo kriegen Sie nur diesen Blödsinn her? Schlafen will ich, nur schlafen."

Dass Boerne da keine astreine Suizidabsicht geäußert hatte, war Thiel auch klar, aber so wie der im Moment drauf war, und die Aussage, dass es ihm egal war ... Das war dann doch ein Tick zu weit von seiner Komfortzone entfernt. Er packte Boerne einmal mehr am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, diesmal nach draußen auf die Straße. Die Kälte würde Boerne die Müdigkeit schon austreiben, die Bewegung würde ihn wach halten. Die Nacht durch sollte er Boerne vom Schlafen abhalten, hatte der Arzt gesagt. Das waren noch mindestens fünf, sechs Stunden. Wenn es dazu nötig war, dass sie sich beide die Füße wundliefen, dann war das eben so. Und wenn sie sich beide eine Lungenentzündung holten, dann war auch das so, das konnte man schließlich behandeln und auskurieren.

Thiel zog den sich sträubenden und schimpfenden Boerne Richtung Aa.

"Das ist Freiheitsberaubung, Herr Thiel! Sie als Hauptkommissar sollten das eigentlich wissen! Ich gebe Ihnen genau zehn Sekunden, dann fange ich an, so laut ich nur kann um Hilfe zu brüllen."

"Von mir aus, dann sag ich den Kollegen, dass sie Sie in die geschlossene bringen, wo Sie meiner Meinung nach sowieso hingehören. Da werden sich Ihre Kollegen sicher freuen."

"Sie ... Sie ..." Aber dem vernebelten Hirn von Boerne gingen die Worte aus. Also verlegte er sich aufs Schmollen. Schweigend ging er neben Thiel an der Aa entlang.

"Carolin ist nie mit mir spazieren gegangen", brach er die Stille nach einer halben Stunde.

"Wir gehen auch nicht spazieren."

"Irgendwie schon."

"Was hier gerade passiert, ist bestenfalls Bewegungstherapie."

"Was hier gerade passiert, ist ein Spaziergang. Oder Folter, oder Freiheitsberaubung, suchen Sie sich's aus. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mich jetzt für Spaziergang entscheiden."

"Sagen Sie mal, wie lange halten Sie es eigentlich aus, nichts zu sagen, bevor Ihnen der Schädel platzt?"

"Ich kann still sein. Ich bin viel still."

"Wann, wenn sie schlafen? Obwohl, ich wette, sie quasseln sogar dann noch."

"Lassen Sie mich endlich ins Bett und finden Sie's heraus."

Thiel schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Hartnäckig wie immer, der Herr Professor. Trotzdem sah er auf die Uhr, kurz nach zwei. "Noch mindestens drei Stunden, Boerne. Und glauben Sie mir, mir macht das kein Stück mehr Spaß als Ihnen, ich bin auch hundemüde und will eigentlich nur noch pennen, aber nein, ich darf hier den Kindergärtner spielen, bloß weil Sie mal wieder auf sturer Bock machen und gegen jede Vernunft die blödeste aller Möglichkeiten gewählt haben: sich gegen ärztlichen Rat selbst zu entlassen. Sie sind auch was selten Dämliches, das muss ich Ihnen schon sagen."

"Ich habe mich überhaupt nicht gegen ärztlichen Rat entlassen, ich habe mich auf meinen eigenen Rat hin entlassen, schließlich bin ich, wie wir heute nicht zum ersten Mal feststellen, selber Arzt, und meine Diagnose lautet: Ich schwebe keinesfalls in Gefahr, im Schlaf über den Jordan zu hopsen. Also lassen Sie uns endlich nach Hause und ins Bett."

Wenigstens für den Heimweg war Thiel inzwischen mehr als zu haben. Dauerte eh noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis sie wieder zu Hause waren. "Hauptsache, Sie atmen weiter."

Boerne stöhnte theatralisch auf. "Die Füße tun mir übrigens auch höllisch weh. Diese Schuhe sind nicht für lange Stadt- oder sonstige Wanderungen gemacht."

Thiel sah auf Boernes Edel-Treter hinunter. "Tja, Schönheit muss halt leiden."

"Kalt ist mir auch."

Thiel unterdrückte eine bissige Antwort. Das war ja schlimmer als mit einem Kleinkind in der Trotzphase.

Als hätte Boerne diesen Gedanken gehört, sagte er entschuldigend: "Ich befürchte, so ganz klar bin ich im Kopf doch nicht. Ich jammere sonst nicht so viel."

"Glauben Sie?"

"Ich stelle gelegentlich Missstände fest, um die eine oder andere Situation verbessern zu helfen."

"Nennt sich in ungeschwollen jammern."

"Sie nerven."

"Gleichfalls."

"Können wir dann jetzt nach Hause? Ich verspreche, ich spiele auch wieder Karten mit Ihnen, aber nicht Krieg, da kann ich Ihnen schon etwas Anspruchsvolleres beibringen."

"Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, wir sind bereits auf dem Heimweg."

Boerne sah sich um. "Oh, tatsächlich. Ich dachte einfach, wenn wir hier noch lange herumlaufen, holen wir uns beide den Tod, und da hat doch nun wirklich keiner was davon. Ich meine ja nur, wenn Sie mich tot sehen wollen, hätten Sie das wesentlich einfacher haben können."

Thiel überlegte, ob er Boerne nochmal eine knallen sollte, ließ es aber bleiben. "Was ich davon halte, wenn Sie so reden, hab ich Ihnen schon gesagt."

Boerne legte sich die Hand auf die Wange. "Ich erinnere mich, danke."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend.

"Sagen Sie mal, wie haben diese Idioten sie eigentlich erwischt?" Inzwischen dürfte Boerne wieder klar genug sein für eine erste, informelle Befragung.

"Rüdiger Homm, Valerie Kaufmann und Torsten Rosenbaum sind alle drei in der gleichen Gegend gesehen worden, zwei von drei, das ist ja schon auffällig."

"Wissen wir. Stellen Sie sich vor, wir Bullen achten auch auf solche unwichtigen Details."

"Liegt nur der Aasee dazwischen“, fuhr Boerne unbeirrt dort, „und alle drei wurden in der Nähe der Torminbrücke gesehen. Also hab ich mich da umgesehen." Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat natürlich nichts gebracht. Der Aasee war der Aasee, die Brücke war die Brücke, die Bäume waren Bäume ... Nach einer knappen Stunde bin ich in ein Café gegangen und hab mir einen Cappuccino bestellt. Und danach ... danach verschwimmt alles irgendwie."

"Sie haben niemanden bemerkt, der sich verdächtig benommen hat?"

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt haben sie alle verdächtig ausgesehen."

Thiel nickte, das Phänomen kannte er, trotzdem war er zufrieden. Es klang ganz so, als hätten sie Boerne in dem Café die erste Dosis verabreicht, das war ein guter Ansatzpunkt. "Ich hoffe, Sie wissen noch, welches Café das war."

"Wir sind vorhin daran vorbei."

"Was, und da ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen, mir vielleicht einen Pieps zu sagen?", brauste Thiel auf, winkte aber sofort wieder ab. "Schon gut, mitten in der Nacht können wir da sowieso nichts machen."

* * *

Sie kochten mehr Kaffee; genau genommen ließ Thiel Boerne kochen, der musste schließlich wach gehalten werden.

Danach brachte Boerne ihm Sechsundsechzig bei, oder er versuchte es zumindest. Das Spiel war um einiges anspruchsvoller als Krieg - kein Kunststück -, aber um diese Uhrzeit war es mit Thiels Aufnahmefähigkeit nicht mehr weit her. Kurz vor fünf kam es an den Punkt, wo Thiel seine Stiche nicht mehr richtig zählen konnte, die falschen Karten ausspielte und nicht mal mehr zuverlässig sagen konnte, ob nun er den Stich gemacht hatte oder Boerne.

Eine Kanne später waren sie wieder bei Krieg angelangt. Dass Boerne sich nicht weiter darüber beschwerte, sprach Bände.

Kurz nach fünf legte Boerne seine Karten zur Seite. "Ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Ich war jetzt wirklich lange genug wach, um sicher zu gehen, dass mein Gehirn nicht plötzlich vergisst, wie man atmet. Finden Sie nicht?" Boerne sah ihn auffordernd an und wirkte dabei munterer als in all den Stunden zuvor.

Thiel nickte, legte seine Karten ebenfalls weg. "Ich denke auch. Lassen Sie uns ins Bett gehen."

"Sie machen mir hier doch nicht gerade ein unmoralisches Angebot?"

"Hätten Sie wohl gerne, aber so toll sind Sie nicht, dass Sie mich umpolen könnten. Ich will nur keinen Schritt weiter gehen als unbedingt nötig ist. Ihre Couch ist näher als mein Bett."

Boerne nickte. Er stand auf und wartete geduldig, bis auch Thiel sich auf die Füße gekämpft hatte. "Mein Bett ist breit genug und sicher bequemer als meine Couch. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, keine Umpolungsversuche zu unternehmen, nicht zu schnarchen oder im Schlaf zu reden."

"Na, das sehen wir dann noch." In Wirklichkeit glaubte Thiel, dass Boerne neben ihm Arien schmettern könnte, ohne ihn aufzuwecken.

Keine Minute später lagen sie im Bett. Thiel hatte sich hinfallen lassen, wie er war. Boerne hatte sich immerhin noch Jackett, Hose und Hemd ausgezogen, aber alles fallen gelassen, wo er gerade gestanden war.

Thiel hatte die Augen schon geschlossen, trotzdem seufzte er erlöst auf, als Boerne das Licht ausmachte.

Boerne legte sich hin, zupfte an der Decke herum, drehte sich hierhin und dorthin, ohne eine Position zu finden, die ihm genehm war.

"Ham Sie's dann bald mal?"

"Ich bin so verspannt, dass sich nichts richtig anfühlt."

"Nehmen Sie irgendeine Position und geben Sie ihr eine Chance. Ich verspreche Ihnen, nach längstens fünf Sekunden sind Sie eingeschlafen."

Boerne antwortete nicht, und er bewegte sich auch nicht mehr.

Gott sei Dank! ... Thiels Augen flogen auf, er sah hinüber zu Boerne.

"Keine Sorge, ich lebe noch. Ich versuche nur, Ihre Anweisung zu befolgen."

"Na dann." Thiel machte die Augen wieder zu, aber bei aller Müdigkeit, einschlafen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Also blieb er liegen, wie er war und horchte auf Boernes Atemzüge.

Regelmäßig.

Boerne seufzte, drehte sich zur Seite. "Danke, Herr Thiel." Es war leise und unaufgeregt, wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass Thiel schon schlief.

Das passte ja wieder, der feine Herr Professor ließ sich nur zur Menschlichkeit herab, wenn er dachte, keiner kriegt's mit. Na, die Suppe würde Thiel ihm aber schön versalzen. Er grinste. "Da nich' für, Boerne."

* * *

ENDE


End file.
